


Camping With Tom

by fairiel



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Camping, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairiel/pseuds/fairiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader accepts to go camping with Tom although she hates it and hates spiders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping With Tom

Oh boy, I think to myself as I take out the tent from the backpack, why have I accepted to go camping with Tom? I hate camping. It’s been years since I haven’t camped, back in the days when I used to roam around with my best friend, touring Europe for the best music festivals. But there were always lots of people and showers at hand. And toilets, too. Here, in the wild, there’s absolutely nothing but cold ground and bugs. Bugs everywhere. I haven’t seen them yet, but I know they’re out there somewhere, crawling on the ground or flying in the air. A good thing I still remember those days because I haven’t forgotten to bring some repellent. Not that it’s going to be enough, but at least, we’ll be relatively safe. 

I look at Tom’s face as I shake the tent open. Clearly, he’s never camped before, so where did he get the idea? I should never have agreed to that, it’s going to be a nightmare… But he had looked at me with those pleading eyes and there was no way I could resist his oh so cute puppy face. So here I am, in the middle of nowhere, prepping things up for the night, because Tom is obviously useless. He looks at the tent, bewildered, his brows furrowed, as I expertly tie it to the ground. My years of experience seem to impress him and he claps when I’m done. I feel my cheeks flush at his display of admiration.

« Oh, come on, Tom. It’s nothing. Modern technology, that’s all… »

« I had no idea you were that skilled, darling! »

Playfully, I push him out of my way and take our backpacks to throw them in the tent and close the zipper before any bug has the time to penetrate our little shelter. I can hear a mosquito buzzing in my ear and I flip my hands wildly around, which provokes a burst of genuine laughter from Tom. I blush even more, aware of how ridiculous I look. Trying to keep my dignity, I turn to look at him. He’s still smiling, a little mischievously.

« I didn’t know you hated bugs. »

« Wait until there’s a spider… » I warn him, praying silently for it not to happen. Why, but why on earth did I agree to go camping? It must have been the thought of sleeping so close to him that has prompted me to accept. But I swear, he wasn’t even hitting on me. It’s been months now we’re seeing each other, but nothing had ever happened, and I guessed nothing would happen at all. 

I sit on a log while he retrieves our dinner from the backpacks I have so swiftly thrown inside the tent. I watch, biting my lips, as he crawls on all four through the opening. His butt is so round and firm, his thighs so well-defined. Even under the thick fabric of his jeans, I can see his muscles tense. He throws me a sandwich and comes to sit close to me. We eat silently as the night descends and he lets me enter the tent first so I can change into my night clothes and get in my sleeping bag. I call him when I’m done, and I sit on the bag, watching him undress. His shapely body is so close to me that I have to resist the urge to touch him as he removes his boots and jeans. His legs are long, but well-muscled, and he sits, taking off his T-shirt, revealing his perfect pecs. I smirk at him, trying to ignore the fact that he’s only in his black boxer briefs, trying to look everywhere but at his crotch, tightly fitted in the stretchy fabric. That’s when my eyes fall on a spider hanging by its thread just above my head and I can’t help but give a loud and piercing shriek. I can’t even move, as the spider slowly descends in front of my face, and I start to tremble, tears already forming in my eyes.

« Make it go away, please! » I beg, shaking even more violently.

Tom takes a handkerchief in his backpack and swiftly removes the spider from my sight, throwing it outside the tent. When he looks at me, I’m a mess, shaking and crying, and he takes me in his arms, soothing me.

« Sssshh… That’s it. It’s gone, now. It can’t hurt you » he says in a low voice.

I sob grossly in his shoulder as he strokes my hair to calm me. The panic attack slowly subsides and I snuggle close to him, letting him comfort me with his soft voice, when I feel his lips on my forehead. I close my eyes, breathing deeply, and the scent of his skin fills my nostrils, sweat and faint traces of cologne. 

« Maybe we should put on that repellent that you brought » he says, finally releasing me.

I nod meekly, knowing that I look all red and puffy-eyed. So much for a sexy night out… I rummage through my pack until I find the bottle of repulsive. He takes it from me and starts spraying it generously on his arms, torso and legs.

« I can’t reach my back. Would you be so kind, darling? » he asks me, his right eyebrow raised. 

That puppy face again, I think, taking the bottle and spraying his back.

« Now, you need to spread it out, darling » he says, his voice so low it’s barely audible.

I start to massage his back while he rubs the rest of his body. His skin is smooth and warm under my fingers and I can feel each of his ribs as I slowly and carefully spread the repellent. He smells of lemongrass now.

« Your turn, now » he says, seizing the bottle and spraying my arms and legs. 

« Your shirt must go as well. I don’t think that you’re safe with such a light fabric… »

« But Tom… »

« I’ll close my eyes, I promise. »

He closes his eyes and I remove my shirt, but of course, I can’t reach my back.

« A little help would be appreciated » I tell him, covering my breasts with my shirt as he opens his eyes.

As soon as he touches me, I shiver. He rubs my back, from my waist to my shoulders, and I can’t stop shivering as his long hands caress my naked skin. Goosebumps spread everywhere on my flesh.

« But you’re cold, darling! Let me rectify that » he says, wrapping his arms around me.

As much as I like the contact of his skin on mine, I protest and wriggle away from him: « Don’t do that, Tom, please… »

He looks genuinely hurt, his brows furrowed. He clearly doesn’t understand why I have pulled away.

« But why? »

«You have no idea what you do to me, Tom » I try to explain. « I should never have accepted to go camping with you. I should have known… First, I make a fool of myself. Then, being so close to you is… It’s… It’s intoxicating. » I stammer, looking everywhere but at his face.

«I... I didn’t know... I didn’t think I had that effect on you...» he replies, hesitant.

I look up to meet his gaze. He looks surprised and his brows are even more furrowed than before, creating little wrinkles at the corner of his eyes and a crease between them.

«I know what you’re going to tell me, Tom. You only want to be friends, and so on, and so on. Believe me, I’ve heard that before.»

He gulps and moistens his lips with his tongue before answering. I can tell he’s thinking of an appropriate answer, but instead of talking, he leans towards me and, one hand seizing the back of my neck, the other snaking around my waist, he presses his lips on mine. My heart skips a beat at this unexpected move. His tongue probes my mouth, hot against my palate. He tastes minty, the remnants of the gum he had after dinner. I clench my fists, closing my eyes, relishing every second of the kiss, my tongue tentatively touching his, and he pulls me even closer. My shirt falls down and my breasts collide with his bare chest. I gasp in his mouth as his weight pulls me down on the sleeping bag until I lay down under him. He never breaks the kiss, alternatively tickling me with his tongue and sucking my lips. He is both soft and pressing, his hands tangling in my hair, and all I can think about is how I want it to last forever. 

«Do you still regret going camping with me?» he whispers in between little kisses.

My only answer is to pull his face towards mine, gently biting his lips. He chuckles as his hand trails down my body, spreading my legs open and rubbing my cunt over the sheer fabric of my panties. I grind on his hand and he slips a finger under the seam to feel my wet folds. I cling to his shoulders, eyes begging. I’m more than ready for him.

«Tom... Please...» I moan, hands moving along his back until they reach his butt, tugging at his briefs to free his erection.

He smirks at me as he takes off my panties and I open my thighs even wider than before. He waits just a moment, visibly enjoying the sight of me, offered, his for the taking. Then he slams his hard cock inside of me. I bite my lips as he fills me, and he sets a slow pace. My hips join his and I grab his butt to pull him deeper in me.

«Don’t refrain. I can take all of you!»

He groans at my words, seizing my hips to thrust in me deeper. His rhythm increases and his long thrusts become more urgent, more pressing. I feel his body tightening and I know he’s close, but he continues thrusting, again and again, uttering small groans of pleasure, until I can’t take it anymore and my orgasm explodes throughout my body. I curl my toes as it sweeps me off, planting my nails in his butt, clenching my walls around his cock. He thrusts a few more times before joining me, his seed spurting deep inside me, his body shaking with the violence of his release. 

I hold him tight, waiting for the tremors in both our bodies to subside, and he takes deep breaths, crushing my breasts as his chest rises and falls against me. 

«Oh, gods! I’ve been wanting to do that ever since we met, darling. I’m afraid I was a bit too hasty...»

I shake my head as he licks my neck.

«Fortunately, we still have the whole night through...» he continues with a smirk, and I know that my orgasm is far from being the last one I’ll have tonight.

Camping with Tom? Definitely an excellent idea!


End file.
